


Catchfly

by unqueen



Category: Marmalade Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Well - Freeform, heavy is a subjective word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unqueen/pseuds/unqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu asks her to sit inside his lap, and Miki straddles both uncertainty and desire. Yuu/Miki. Fluff. Mature things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catchfly

Yuu waved his hand, silently saying  _come, come_ , his legs spread and the smile on his face wide. She found she couldn't do anything but listen and shuffled over slowly, having gone quiet at the sudden proposal.

His waving hand then repositioned so that he was pointing down at the space between his legs, making small, jabbing motions.

"Sit down? There?" Miki guessed, and he merely continued to smile expectantly up at her, gesturing with his head that, yes, she had it right.

Wordlessly, Miki walked over and sat down between his legs, her arms clasped together and her bottom lip nervously between her teeth. The already too-short skirt she wore hitched up as she settled down, Yuu's strong thighs framing her own exposed legs. She felt his warmth envelop her.

 _I wonder if I should tug down my skirt_ , she thought then.

The fabric of his bed didn't help her skirt situation even a little. It had snagged on it, little by little as she had slid into position, until she might as well have been wearing bloomers.

when she was there settled, a faint scent hit her nose, and right after it hit her that Yuu was wearing cologne; he smelled like chocolate and mint, smelled so nice. That scent (since when did he wear cologne?) was like him, rich and mild, both bitter and full of energy. It made Miki feel like melting into him.

She stayed stiff however instead, and merely stared down at her hands, exhaling and breathing in the scent again in an effort to calm her nerves. To be honest, she felt like moving away from him. Yuu had never asked for something so intimate before. They had kissed so many times, and so often, but sitting down like this… it implied other things.

"Caught you!" Yuu said to her, folding his arms around her. Startled, Miki craned her neck back to look at him; smiling, holding her close. He held her firmly, she knew couldn't move away if she tried.

She was giggling.

"Spoilt brat."

He wasn't, really. But at the same time, he really was, and she loved him for it. She loved every bit of him. She couldn't help but love the feeling when his breaths struck her neck, soft and slow, his head leaning against hers from behind. He nuzzled her hair sweetly. On instinct, she let her arms come up to hold onto his, smiling back up. She leaned back against him, nestling her head into the broad crook of his neck. It felt like that spot was made for her, that she belonged there.

He enjoyed cuddling, she had learned. He didn't show much affection with words, preferring actions instead. Nowadays, his gaze was always gentle, even behind his snarky comments to her, and behind the little ways he picked on her –flicking her nose, tugging her braids, and teasing her only to watch her erupt into shades of embarrassment. Not that she could find herself able to blush right then. They were sitting very close. So very close, that it left her in a little stupor. So she just sat, being held tightly in his embrace while basking in the utterly safe feeling he was giving her. It left her to wonder, did all boys feel this good when they hugged close? Or was it just Yuu?

His jeans were rough against her skin as he shifted, his legs closing in around her. Miki shrunk into herself, and brought her legs together, rubbing her thighs against each other. She thought of how she might have to tug down her skirt. Even though Yuu displayed no change in his demeanor, Miki couldn't help wondering if she was too exposed.

If she was, he wasn't saying anything. They sat with him practically wrapped around her, silent and seemingly content. Miki gathered that he must not have noticed how much her skirt had ridden up; otherwise he definitely would have said something by now. It made sense, given how he never was fully serious anyway. It would transform the situation and this serene moment if he did openly note the implications behind this pose, Miki thought blushing. The general idea was this; his hips were cradling hers. Her bum was square right against his crotch, which was covered of course by his clothes. But he was paying that no mind at all. Right, Miki thought, she was the one who was being silly in the first place, assuming things out of nowhere. She usually was.

She resolved to just stay put.

He shifted some more — and his legs rubbed her pleasantly as he did. Miki blinked, a little taken aback, but let it go. He was trying to get comfortable, she thought. Evidently so. He wanted to cuddle with her. That's was all.

… Right?

Of course, she rationalized. This was Yuu, her surprisingly chaste stepbrother who only ever made teasing comments just to take them right back and then watch her embarrassment like a spectacle. She was being silly.

His arms relaxed suddenly, without warning, releasing her shoulders before falling to her lap. Once there, the tips of his fingers brushed against her thighs, very gently but rather deliberate.

A shaky breath came from her lips. The touch, it had jolted her.

Suddenly, she felt far too conscious of her short skirt, even more than she had before.

"Miki?" Yuu asked her, his breath tickling her ear.

"What is it, Yuu?" she said, trying to control her breathing. She was trying not to let it show in her voice that she suddenly felt nervous. Yuu pressed down over her thighs, caressing them more firmly now. His hands moved over her naked skin while his legs squeezed round her hips. Her breath hitched.

He was humming lightly. "Are you comfortable?" he said, so naturally that she wanted to gape.

Comfortable, he asked? Was she the only one who felt this was a bit… well, out of the usual? "I don't know, are you?" Miki said back.

"Hm, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Hmm, no," he said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against her bare legs.

Well, excuse him then. "If you're not comfortable, why-why would I be, Yuu?" Miki said, suddenly feeling irritated. Yuu was either being willfully obtuse or speaking of something else entirely, or—

"Men of all kinds will see you in this skirt, won't they? It's not like your tennis outfit at school, where it's only teachers and boys like me."

—Or both; a third option.

 _Huh?_  she thought.  _Yuu?_

There was a pause between them. A sudden silence hung pregnant, Miki unable to say anything until he said something. His fingers had stilled for some reason. The flat pads of his fingers were dug into her soft skin, holding her and making butterflies erupt and flutter inside of her stomach. She squirmed.

Or rather, she tried to squirm. As she moved her shoulders, his head simply dropped down to rest over her neck, his chin digging into the junction of her shoulder. His arms were still crossed around her, lax but stubborn. He seemed to be turning thoughts over in his head, judging by the expression on his handsome face, staring ahead from over her neck.

Finally, he spoke. "I don't like it."

"Yuu?"

"But it's not like it can be helped. If it's the uniform, and you want to work, it really can't be helped," he said.

"Yuu," Miki just about gave up and made to get up instead. "Can I-"

But he wasn't about to let her go. As if he knew she was going to ask to get up, he held on tighter, her arms pressing against her torso as his hands finally left her skin, only to move onto her hips. Miki balked at the position it put them in. The hard edges of his body were now pressing into her, his upper arms flat up against her breasts. That point of contact in particular made her nearly jump out of her skin.

What was he thinking?

Well, whatever, whatever it was, she could ignore it for the time being. Besides, what was it that he had been saying, anyway?

"You don't like the skirt then, Yuu?" Miki asked him, carefully. "I think told you that it's because I lost my tan that my legs don't look as thin, geez." Miki sighed, placing her hand warmly over his arm. Japanese skin was a hit and miss with the sun –Meiko didn't tan at all, Yuu tanned easily, while Miki herself tanned slowly. "Are you going to bring that up again?" She didn't know why she suddenly felt so defensive when just a moment ago they were laughing with each other. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, the two of them, so touching was natural. Yet, she felt a little insecure.

"What?" said Yuu. "No." He was shifting again, moving against her absentmindedly now, his body softly rolling against hers. She, captured deep within his embrace, felt him glance down at her legs. It left her blushing. He really must not be comfortable if he was moving so much, then. Truth was, she sort of liked the way they were touching now, but she wasn't sure if he meant it— she didn't know what was going on. He was making her feel... strange.

His hands came free of her hips. He ran them up the sides of her torso back up towards her neck, leaving Miki feeling soft shivers in the places he touched. Then, as he did, one hand brushed just softly past the side of her left breast.

Heat shot across her body from the touch, straight to her belly.

She jerked.

"Yuu!" Miki yelled. She immediately made to throw his arms off, only, he didn't budge. Instead, she felt his shoulders shaking. No way —was he laughing at her reaction? Did he not realize why she was annoyed? Ugh, she thought, this guy! He was just going to sit there and… do that… and not even notice? She didn't want it like that. She wanted him to know what he was doing.

But he didn't. He only blinked at her struggles and asked, point blank, "What is it? Do you want me to let you go?"

"I-," she stumbled. Yes… no… What did he want her to say? All she knew was that she was going to have a heart attack and it would be all his fault. "Yes!" she decided on finally. "Let me go."

The second after, she was suddenly free, ejected from his embrace as he took his hands off of her and pushed her off. Miki stumbled back in an attempt regain her balance, her dark ponytail swinging behind her. In the end, all of her struggles did nothing, yet he had chucked her away like a discarded throw pillow. It made her want to be offended almost.

She pouted, bringing up a hand to free her hair from her embellished work cap. Her bangs caught and then bounced free and she slid it off and stomped over to set it atop Yuu's wardrobe. Her head was hot and it didn't need the extra pressure of the hat right now. She could feel Yuu's gaze on her as she moved and back, although she didn't dare look at him.

Even though he said nothing, she knew he was waiting for her to explain—if she wanted to. That annoyed her more somehow. He was so lax, too lax. And she was the opposite. Bunching her shoulders, Miki breathed in before exhaling slowly, not letting herself turn around just yet.

"You know," she began, "kissing, holding hands, hugging- that's common now, Yuu." She received no answer. She frowned.  _Just as well._  "I'm really glad. But, you have to know, this kind of… You aren't aware of it at all. I'm the only one who is!"

He started in the calmest voice, "Miki—"

"Yuu. Did you ever notice your hand... I mean, I don't dislike it and I'm not saying no but—you just…" She glanced around for a moment with embarrassment written all over her face. "And you didn't even notice!" She turned back to face him at last and levelled him with her gaze. Curious brown eyes blinked back at her, as if she was speaking a different language and as if he was only half-surprised that she was.

Leave it to Yuu that even his surprise was dialed down until it all blended in with the murkiness underneath his boyish surface.

"At least warn me, sheesh would you, Yuu," she told him, cursing how she practically whined his name.

Still, she'd said it. So there. She'd let him know that she didn't hate it, but that this was not okay. Maybe, hopefully, she'd get a straight answer now.

"Are you truly that naïve, Miki?" he but asked her, perching on one hand.

… So much for a straight answer.

"No," she said. "I'm not. In fact, I can't help thinking that maybe it's the opposite! You're the one who's naïve, Yuu." Briefly, she wondered if she was saying too much, and was relieved when his expression didn't sour. She mentally breathed a sigh. She didn't want this to be a fight.

"Miki," he leaned forward. His legs closed and his arms dangled in front of his knees. He was staring back at her. His gaze bore into hers. "I asked you to sit between my legs. Why did you think I asked that?"

Why? She was drawing a blank. She couldn't fathom how this related to what she was saying. He'd just wanted to cuddle. She was the one who was getting all bothered while he held her and he, he didn't even noticed.

… That was it, right?

He continued, "In the first place, I told you the skirt didn't look weird. Your legs are fine. " His eyes swept over her. "Your thighs are a little soft, but it's nice. Why did you think they looked bad anyway?"

She startled at his question. He stared back at her, his expression unreadable.

Well. "Because," Miki answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed (why was he always able to sound so reasonable, no matter what he said?), "You poke fun at my figure most of the time, so I thought that was what was wrong, just now, here. I don't really understand, Yuu." Her eyes cast downwards, her fingers lacing together.

Somehow, her words seemed to appease him. His gaze became gentle, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It made Miki's heart do a little hop.

"We're getting off topic," he sighed, then lifted his arms to stretch before relaxing back down. "But anyway, I'll just say it," he coughed into one hand and looked straight at her. "I was a little turned on at the sight of your legs in that skirt, which led me to thinking about how other men would see it. Next thing I knew, I wanted to have you sit in my lap and do things to you."

Ah.  _I see_ , she thought. So that was what it was.

Something fell over Miki like a veil, distancing her from the rest of the world. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't like Yuu to wholly be honest like this. He was always one foot on the ground; he always diluted his honesty with mischief and the honey-like, thick sweetness of marmalade.

"Other men may see you," he said. "But despite that they can't ask this from you. I thought, about asking then. And that thought sounded good."

Miki could say nothing. She stared at the boy ahead of her.

"You're the one who didn't notice, Miki."

He was grinning gently.

_Oh._

All of a sudden, she was pink, pinker than her shirt, and then she was red, redder than its buttons. Her hands flew up to cover her face, but she heard him move and suddenly, he was in front of her. Chuckling, gently taking her hands away from herself, taking them into his, and just holding her fingers. The warmth from his hand seeped into hers, she noticed, not for the first time, how attractive his soft tan looked against his skin. It contrasted with her own sun-starved skin. And she wondered, she wondered, just how much of him was coloured like this.

Oh no, oh no no no.

As if sensing her thoughts, Yuu leaned his face down. "Want to try that again?"

All Miki could do was nod her head happily.

Her boyfriend –her boyfriend- (her boyfriend!) guided her back to the bed, sitting down again and spreading his legs to accommodate her, gesturing down at the space between. Miki looked, then plopped down like the good girfriend she was, so that he could embrace her. This time, she was aware of their bodies, and a soft smell of sweat from his skin. It was the smell of a young man, mixing with his scent of mint and chocolate until it made her feel lightheaded. Above all, she noticed  _it_  now, the… the  _something_  that was pressing up against her from behind his jeans; what she'd failed to notice before in her confusion and embarrassment.

Miki gasped as it touched her, and then released a shuddering breath. Yuu closed his eyes and drew her close, leaning into her in a lazy way. His hands came, closed around her tiny waist, and then wandered down to the wide swell of her hips.

Honestly, how did he always manage to spin every situation in his favor like this? Ever since he came into her life, he had been nothing but unfair to her. He taunted her and teased her and made her life miserable in the most beautiful ways. And she loved it. She loved it all.

It thrilled her to just know that he felt the same. She could see it in the way he held her, in the way he bowed into her so naturally. He was only one person in this world, but he might as well be the only one. She was only one person, and he loved her. Yuu was mischievous, yes, but he was deceptively serious.

"How far would you like to go?" He whispered against her ear, making it hard for her to breathe.

She loved him.

She craned her neck back to see him smiling down at her, holding her in the radiance of his eyes, his long eyelashes catching the light. "Not… not… all the way. Not  _that,_  of course. That's for the trip," Miki gulped, her skin dusted pink to the tips of her ears. "But, you were touching me—"

He nodded, before gently touching her thighs again. Her legs, they trembled.

He quietly smoothed his hands over her thighs in a soothing manner, softly, slowly. This time she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "Yuu."

"Miki," he hummed softly. "You may be behind a counter at your work, but even so, take care and don't let anyone look up this little skirt." He then murmured. "Those longs legs look surprisingly good in it."

She nodded dazedly.

"Maybe," said Yuu thoughtfully. "You could wear shorts under."

Miki barely even registered those words anymore, though, as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Perhaps if she did listen, she could avoid the inevitable trouble and jealousy she would invoke from him soon. But right now, all that mattered was the way he was touching her, setting her on fire.

He leaned down to kiss her neck softly. "Relax," he whispered against her skin, letting his lips linger there.

She squirmed as his palms cupped her thighs. He moved them up until he actually went underneath her skirt, not stopping till his hands were just short of truly, truly touching her. He fingered the unbelievably soft skin just outside of her knickers, fingers brushing the lace edges of her panties. "Miki," He whispered. "Miki."

Miki felt her heart beat faster.

The bulge against her backside was growing more and more, becoming even harder, she noted much to her embarrassment. She wanted to run away in sheer embarrassment, and then at the same time she wanted to stay there and never leave. She went with the latter desire, of course, knowing that the former was more of a reaction and not something she truly wanted.

No, she wanted  _this_. She wanted him.

The sounds of his soft gasps filled the air, and filled her heart with desire. She felt like she was closer to Yuu now, that in a way he was unhinging himself and letting go, opening himself up in a way he never would in front of others. No one but her.

Yuu was grabbing her waist then, positioning himself so that she sat directly over his bulge. He began to gently roll his hips against hers, whispering her name repeatedly like a prayer. The hardness beneath her was huge now, so much so that Miki wondered if his pants were causing him distress. The answer had to be yes, judging by the low, harsh grunts coming from behind her.

There would be no conclusion for him here. Soon, she'll have to leave him still wanting, finding it difficult to breathe as she left his bedroom in a hurry. He would have to relieve himself, all by himself, alone on his bed. Thinking of her as he tended to his need, imagining the little ways she sighed and squirmed as he touched her, imagining her pretty little face scrunching up and blushing cutely, the softness of her hips and her petite figure enclosed in his, guiding him to a shuddering release.

The night would conclude with her being unable to sleep, curled into her bed with a face hot like the sun, feeling Yuu in places she hadn't thought was possible to feel him. But they're both going to be waiting eagerly for the trip where they'll join together. They will meet in ways they wanted to, right from the moment they had kissed on that beach, probably even before that, and finally become one.


End file.
